


Drabbles themed ‘A Shower’, for GW

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [5]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Episode Zero
Genre: F/F, F/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Prologue<br/>2) It's Only Horse - Quatre x Catherine<br/>3) Shampoo - Duo x Hilde<br/>4) Nothing We Both Haven't Seen Before - Noin x Relena<br/>5) For Scaring Me - Trowa x Middie<br/>6) Hot/Cold Antics - Quatre x Dorothy<br/>7) Sung Surprise - Wufei x Sally<br/>8) A Girl Can Dream - Treize x Une<br/>9) Too Much Bodyguaring, And No Rubber Mat - Heero x Relena</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Krabbels met als thema "Een Douche", voor GW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100219) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



SPACE COLONISATION BROUGHT TO HALT BY SANITARY PROBLEMS **  
**

**_Some Random Place In Space_ \- Major problems with the plumbing in the already infamous space colonies are causing delays in the construction works.**

When the first supply and drainage pipes were tested, it was discovered that with the reduced gravity in the artificial athmosphere, neither drainage nor suppliance of water and waste-products functioned properly. The results have not been disclosed to the public or press, but inside intelligence reports that untill further notice, it is forbidden to take a shower or to cause fires. This newspaper is sure our readers can imagine the chaos a spray of water from a shower head or sprinkler system would cause when the water is not forced to follow a downward path due to the environmental gravity.


	2. It’s Only Horse

As one of the ever faithful Maganacs took her horse’s reigns from Catherine, Quatre leant over the enclosure, smiling.   
  
"Have a good time?"   
  
She smiled and took off her riding-helmet to shake her curls and wipe her forehead.   
  
"It was lovely, thanks." she said, stepping up to peck Quatre on the cheek.   
  
He scrunched his nose. "You need a shower."   
  
"It’s only horse!" Catherine said dismissively. With both hands on the railing and a teasing smile, she lifted one leg to swing it over the barrier separating them and slipped. Quatre burst out laughing. Catherine pouted and held out her hand so he could help her up. And when he took it -   
  
"Whoa!"   
  
"Now we both need one." 


	3. Shampoo

Hilde knocked - or rather, banged.   
  
"Duo, what’s taking you so long?" she yelled exasperatedly. "You’re not the only one who wants to use the shower!"   
  
"I didn’t lock the door or anything." came the easy reply.   
  
Hilde immediately perked up at the implications of this. The warm water wasn’t the only thing to rain down in welcome as she stepped into the shower stall. With Duo’s hands on her hips and his lips in her neck, she destractedly reached for the shampoo. It took her a moment to realise she only got some bubbles.   
  
"Duo!"   
  
"Ehehe..." He scratched his lathered head.   
  
Glaring, Hilde took his hair, put it to her own head, and started rubbing it through each other. 


	4. Nothing We Both Haven’t Seen Before

Noin noticed that Relena seemed reluctant to look her way as they undressed and stepped into the shower at Preventor’s.   
  
"Relax, Relena," she said soothingly, putting a hand to the younger woman’s tense shoulder. "There’s nothing we both haven’t seen before."   
  
Relena looked up, wide-eyed, and shyly reached past Noin for the soap.   
  
"Let me get that."   
  
She began scrubbing Relena’s back with a lathered washing-glove, carefully avoiding the bruises she’d sustained that day. Relena gradually relaxed under the gentle touch, and Noin stepped closer to slide a hand over her stomach. Relena hesitantly leant back as she circled upward and looked over her shoulder, a question in her eyes. Noin cupped a breast in answer, and kissed her softly. 


	5. For Scaring Me

He didn’t even let her undress.   
  
Middie slammed against the tiled wall as Trowa thrust into her. Water soaked through the jeans pooled around his ankles and made her dirty, torn shirt see-through. Small whimpers, harsh gasps and the smacking of flesh accompanied the clattering of the shower in the game of echo in the small cell. Middie clamped down around him and screamed as he bucked the last few times, leaving red trails on his back.   
  
"Never scare me like that again," he whispered, leaning against her and looking at her through his wet bangs.   
  
Middie chuckled weakly. "If this is my punishment..."   
  
"Middie, please," he pleaded.   
  
Middie’s socks splashed down as she pressed their foreheads together.   
  
"I won’t." 


	6. Hot-Cold Antics

"So, Quatre Raberba Winner, let’s see how tough you are."  
  
With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Dorothy Catalonia strode from the doorway of the bedroom, through the hallway, to the bathroom door, yanked it open, and slid gracefully inside.  
  
A smirk formed on her lips as she observed her wannabee fiancée behind the frosted glass panel, going about his routine while humming along with the merrily clattering warm water. With one slender hand she grasped the faucet handle above the sink, twisted it, and released a flow of scalding water.  
  
Dorothy readied herself for what was to come. For what didn’t come.  
  
Dorothy frowned. Why wasn’t her ingenious plan to test him working?  
  
"The two aren’t connected, sweetheart."  
  
"D’oh!" 


	7. Sung Surprise

"What the hell?" Sally mumbled groggily.   
  
She staggered out of bed, towards the source of the off-key yowling, and banged on the door.   
  
"Wufei, would you shut up? I’m trying to sleep in!"   
  
He stopped. "The sun is already up."   
  
"But it’s my birthday!" she reminded him, somewhat in a huff. "Do you really have to pick up singing in the shower _today?"_   
  
"Did you even hear what I was singing?" he demanded to know.   
  
"... I heard, but didn't understand it."   
  
"Don’t you speak Chinese?"   
  
"Cantonese, not Mandarin."   
  
The shower was turned off, and Sally could hear him grumble: "Like it isn’t hard enough already."   
  
He opened the door, towel-clad and blushing, and said: "I was singing ‘Happy Birthday’." 


	8. A Girl Can Dream

She knocked before entering.   
  
"Ah, Lady Une. Did you bring the rose-scented body wash?"   
  
"Yes, your Excellency."   
  
"Good. Then, if you’d please join me."   
  
"W - what?!" she stammered, yelping as Treize let his robe fall. "Sir, this is indecent exposure!" she yelled, hands clasped firmly over her glasses.   
  
"Now, Lady Une," Treize reached up to gently pry the glasses away from her face, hands and all. "There’s no need to be prude. It’s only a joined shower, maybe some sex."   
  
This is where both her brain and reality caught up. The intercom beeped and she jolted upright in bed, thinking: _Mr. Treize doesn’t shower, he bathes, with oil, not body wash._   
  
"Lady Une? His Excellency has requested body wash." 


	9. Too Much Bodyguarding - And No Rubber Mat

Heero slipped into the shower with her before she had the chance to close the door.   
  
She swatted his hands away from the hot and cold nubs to fix _her_ shower herself, but came to regret it immediately; his further actions made that impossible. He never let her out of his sight, and only sporadically out of arm’s reach. Relena’s curves arched into his touches, her skin set ablaze where his lips trailed even as water washed over her. She dropped the soap she’d barely been able to grasp as he stepped closer, pressing himself against her slick back. One more step and he’d - BANG.   
  
Their legs tangled. Her last thought before hitting her head too was: _Some bodyguaaahrd!_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
